Users of the world wide web use many different techniques and mechanisms to find information they desire. Users may perform queries in general purpose or specialized search engines. Users may browse to various sites with which they may be familiar.
Users often use the world wide web to find information relating to their expertise. For example, a physician may research a disease or condition for a patient that they may treat. Because of the physician's expertise, the physician may wish to see a different level of technical information than the patient or other layperson would want to see concerning the same disease. The patient may want to see broad overview of the disease and some general explanation of different treatments for the disease, while the physician may wish to understand the details of the potential causes of the condition and tradeoffs between each course of treatment so that an appropriate treatment may be selected.